Driving lesson
by Twinfic
Summary: Edward Elric turned 16, traveling across the country would be so much easier if he had a driver license but who would teach him? No other than colonel mustang.


There shining in the hot central sun was a sleek expensive black classic car. Roy Mustang was leaning up against the hood ed's heart dropped to see the expensive car, why did it have to be so costly? Hands shaking around his new drivers permit, Edward slowly made his way to the colonel.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked, his eyes glancing towards the trembling paper in the young boys hands. Under neath the colonel's steady glare ed thought he noticed a flicker of hesitation as his drivers permit got closer to the vehicle.

"Of course I'm ready, anyone can drive a car." Edwards voice cracked as he tried to act calm. Roy's eyebrows raised at the sound and a small chuckle came to his lips. For years Edward watched his friends and co-workers drive cars to and from work. Though he tended to sleep in a nearby hotel for the most part, a drivers license would have been useful for getting out of tight, rather sticky situations and would have made traveling a lot easier. But learning to drive in the colonel's new car could turn catastrophic, roy had been pestering everyone at work just so he can show off and swoon over his new car. His bragging attitude almost got him talking like Hughes. Everyone tried to avoid him for a month or at least keep conversations strictly business. When Edward turned sixteen roy had obviously grabbed the opportunity to use his new car to teach the young alchemist how to drive, this ended Edward's birthday party in a two hour conversation about how he preferred leather seats to cloth. Edward would rather have lieutenant hawkeye teach him but she was busy catering to the president's every whim. This left only the colonel able to become his driving instructor.

Edward headed towards the drivers side door and reached for the handle but roy slipped in between him and the precious black car. Ed gave out a heavy sigh. What now?

" woah woah woah, what do you think you are doing Fullmetal?" Roy chuckled.

"I was getting in the car, you know...to drive," ed mumbled while rolling his eyes. His nervousness diluted into annoyance. He could just imagine how the rest of the driving lesson would go. maybe at the end of the hour the car would have a new hood ornament that looks vaguely like the colonel's head.

"You can't just jump in the car,"

"And why not?"

"You have to take time to admire the car, appreciate the black sleek leather seated beast sitting in front of you. This isn't some tin can you hop in and drive away, this is a top of the line expensive fancy automobile." Edward stood and rolled his eyes at the giddy colonel who was now swooning over every detail of the car explaining how perfect it was, without forgetting to mention the price tag of everything. "Notice how the sunbeams reflect, no, glisten off of the regal side mirrors as the show you your surroundings as if to warn you of enemies... I mean... Other cars."

"Can i just drive now?" Edward shouted as to snap mustang out of his hypnotic admiration of his car. Roy's smile faded as he remembered the short blonde teenager awaiting his lesson.

"Im just making sure you know the value of this car." Roy spoke grimly almost threateningly, edward glared at him as roy continued to lay out the rules," DO NOT," he emphasized, "scratch, DO NOT dent, DO NOT smudge this car, don't even breath on it or i wont hesitate to discipline my subordinate," he held his right hand up threatening to snap his fingers and release the powers of his flame alchemy. "Got it?" He grinned as ed gave a half hearted nod.

Edward swallowed his nervousness in order to prevent roy from seeing, he did not want to face the colonel's wrath today. "Now we can start your lesson," Roy smiled as he opened the car door for his subordinate. Edward carefully sat down in the car ,well as carefully as you can with auto-mail. He tried to make himself as light as a feather in fear of messing up Mustang's custom made leather seats.

"it better be laced with gold with this price tag," Edward grumble to himself, luckily his comment went unheard by Roy.

Colonel mustang hopped into the passenger seat with a quick glance toward his seats to make sure it went unscathed. "Now before you start the car what should you do?"

"I already took my written test can i just drive?" Edward grumbled at the man.

"Just answer the god damn question subordinate."

"Umm, you admire the car from the inside?"

"Are you stupid? Thats just silly who would admire their car twice?" Roy replied

Ed rolled his eyes grumbling, "Who would admire their car at all?"

Roy chuckled at his moodiness, "put on your seatbelt." Edward did so and clicked the buckles together with a complaint about how hard he did it from roy.

"Now you have to adjust the seat, there is a lever on the side and you would need to slide it in a bit so you can touch the pedals," Mustang said with an amused look on his face.

Edward turned bright red, " who are you calling short, You skyscraper! I don't need to slide the seat in i can touch the pedals just fine!" He barked. Edward slid down as far as he could in his seat and stretched out to try to touch the gas with his foot. His failed attempt left his toes inches from their destination, his head below the dashboard, and the colonel laughing as hard has he could. With a loud raging roar ed gave in and adjusted the seat to the proper position.

"Now," Roy continued, between short bursts of chuckles, "you can turn the car on," he tossed ed the keys and edward carefully started the car. "For this lesson you will pull out into the road and drive around the block and return. The car is in park so you will need to shift it into drive with the gear shift." The colonel glanced at edward, he returned the look with a blank stare.

"The gear shift?" Edward asked,whats a gear shift? He wondered.

Roy groaned, " the stick thing right next to you," he pointed to a stick that was labeled PRNDL , "PARK, REVERSE, NEUTRAL, DRIVE, and LOW," the colonel stated, gesturing to each letter as he labeled them.

"Oh." Edward stared at the shift.

"Are you going to go?" Roy asked impatiently.

Edward nodded in reply and pushed the brake as he shifted into gear.

"Now becareful of the on coming traffic and look in your mirrors as you pull out. Dont forget that I parked between two cars so don't hit them when you pull out." Roy reminded Edward as ed focused on the mirrors and the gas pedal.

He looked a head, clear, he looked behind, no cars, ed carfully let off the brake and put his foot on the gas...crash!

The next thing he knew he was ducking out of the way of on coming fire from the colonel with him ranting at the top of his lungs, a dented car lay behind him, ed had collided with the car ahead of him.

"Fullmetal!you will pay for this! You are going to be court marshaled just wait till i contact the higher ups!" roy's screams died out as Edward ran into the central hq.

"Big brother! How was it?" Al was sitting on a bench in the hallway, the mass of his armour took up a whole bench.

Edward chuckled a bit to himself as he looked at his brother, "al i think we will be stuck with public transportation for a while,"


End file.
